ufopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Валле, Жак
Жак Валле (фр. Jacques Vallée; род. 24 сентября 1939, Понтуаз, Франция) — франко-американский учёный широкого профиля: астроном, астрофизик, математик-программист, бизнесмен (специалист повенчурным операциям), уфолог , а также писатель-фантаст. Постоянно проживает вСан-Франциско, США. Научная карьера Жак Валле окончилПарижский университет(Сорбонну), получив степеньбакалавраматематики. Поступил в магистратурууниверситета Лилляпо специальности «астрофизика», получил степеньмагистра. В 1961 году начал профессиональную деятельность вПарижской обсерваториивМедоне. Также в 1961 году удостоенпремии им. Ж. Верназа свои литературные произведения в жанренаучной фантастики. В этот период (по разным данным, между 1952 и 1960 годами) создаёт неформальный клуб уфологов— «Незримый колледж», члены которого могли свободно обмениваться интересующей их информацией. Он просуществовал до 1975 года, помимо Валле, его членом был иЭме Мишель . В 1962 году приглашён на работу в США, начав карьеру в обсерваторииТехасского университета в Остине. Вскоре перешёл работать вОбсерваторию Макдональда, принадлежащуюНАСА. В НАСА он занимался составлением детальныхтопографических картМарса. В 1967 году защитил докторскую диссертацию поинформатикевСеверо-западном университете. В 1972—1976 годах работал вИнституте Будущего, где был основным исполнителем по теме National Science Foundation: проектирование глобальных компьютерных сетей (прототипинтернета). Кроме того, на рубеже 1960-х— 1970-х годов работал вМичиганском университетенад проблемойискусственного интеллекта, в 1967 году удостоен докторской степени по математике. Его научным руководителем был докторДжозеф Аллен Хайнек, который и вовлёк его в уфологические исследования. Уфологические исследования По собственным воспоминаниям, Жак Валле впервые увидел НЛО дома, вПонтуазе, около 1955 года. Серьёзными уфологическими исследованиями он занялся в 1961 году, и первоначально отстаивалидею инопланетного происхождения НЛО. По уверению уфолога Дж. Кларка, работы Валле середины 1960-х годов, были наиболее аргументированными в этом направлении. В 1969 году взгляды Валле радикально изменились. Подобно Джону Килю , он стал проводить параллели между земной мифологией и описаниями очевидцев НЛО. Все эти данные были сведены воедино в его третьей уфологической книге''Passport to Magonia: From Folklore to Flying Saucers''. Данные взгляды привели к серьёзным конфликтам между Ж. Валле и уфологическим сообществом. Собственную аргументацию Валле свёл к пяти тезисам в статье 1990 года «Пять аргументов против внеземного происхождения неопознанных летающих объектов»: *Количество близких контактов намного превосходит то число, которое необходимо для комплексного физического изучения нашей планеты; *Гуманоидный облик предполагаемых «пришельцев» имеет мало шансов на появление на другой планете и с точки зрения биологии мало пригоден для космических путешествий; *Поведение «пришельцев» противоречит гипотезе о научных или же генетических исследованиях над людьми, проводимых расой, далеко ушедшей от нас в своём развитии; *Присутствие феномена на протяжении всей нашей истории доказывает, что НЛО не является чем-то присущим только нашему времени; *Очевидная способность НЛО манипулировать пространством и временем позволяет выдвинуть принципиально иные гораздо более плодотворные гипотезы. В 1980-е годы Жак Валле временно отошёл от уфологических исследований, став перед этим объектом травли сектантов. Последующая деятельность С 1982 г. Ж. Валле занимается венчурными капиталом, став участником четырёх крупных компаний, занимающихся высокими технологиями. В 1990 году посетилСССР, наладив контакты между советскими и западными уфологами. Способствовал известностинаблюдениям НЛО в Воронеже в октябре 1989 года. Труды (на английском и французском языках) ''Финансы *Vallée, Jacques (January 2001). Four Elements of Financial Alchemy: A New Formula for Personal Prosperity, The, 1st ed. (paperback), Ten Speed Press, 195 pp.. ISBN 1-58008-218-1. * Художественная проза **Vallée, Jacques; Tormé, Tracy (June 1996). Fastwalker, paperback (novel), Berkeley, California, U.S.A.: Publ. Frog Ltd., 220 pp..ISBN 1-883319-43-9. **Vallée, Jacques (January 2006). Stratagème, paperback (novel) (in Français), 256 pp.. ISBN 2-84187-777-9. **Vallée, Jacques (July 2007). Stratagem, hardcover (novel) (in English), 220 pp.. ISBN 978-0-615-15642-2. ''Под псевдонимом Жером Серель Кроме того, под ред. М. Ю. Шевченко в 2007 г. издательством «Лори» опубликованы переводы «Откровений» и «Очной ставки», и переиздан «Параллельный мир». ''Ссылки **Le Sub-Espace Sub-Space (1961) **Le Satellite Sombre Dark Satellite (1963) **Alintel (as Jacques Vallée) (1986) (provided partial basis for Fastwalker) **La Mémoire de Markov (as Jacques Vallée) 'Работы в области техники' **(August 1984) Computer Message Systems, hardcover ed., New York: McGraw-Hill (Data Communications Book Series), 163 pp..ISBN 0-07-051031-8. **Johansen, Robert; Valles, Jacques and Spangler, Kathi (July 1979). Electronic Meetings: Technical Alternatives, 1st ed. hardcover (Addison-Wesley Series on Decision Support), Addison-Wesley Publ. Co., Inc., 244 pp.. ISBN 0-201-03478-6. **The Network Revolution **The Heart of the Internet ** Уфологические работы **(January 1965) Anatomy of a phenomenon: unidentified objects in space—a scientific appraisal, 1st ed. (hardcover), NTC/Contemporary Publishing. ISBN 0-8092-9888-0. Reissue: (April 1987) UFO’s In Space: Anatomy of A Phenomenon, reissue (paperback), Ballantine Books, 284 pp.. ISBN 0-345-34437-5. **Challenge to Science: The UFO Enigma — with Janine Vallée (1966) **(1969) Passport to Magonia: From Folklore to Flying Saucers. Chicago, IL, U.S.A.: Publ. Henry Regnery Co.. **(1975) The Invisible College : What a Group of Scientists Has Discovered About UFO Influences on the Human Race, 1st ed.. **The Edge of Reality — Jacques Vallée and Dr. J. Allen Hynek (1975) **(June 1979) Messengers of Deception: UFO Contacts and Cults, paperback, Ronin Publ., 243 pp.. ISBN 0-915904-38-1. **(April 1988) Dimensions: A Casebook of Alien Contact, 1st ed., Contemporary Books, 304 pp.. ISBN 0-8092-4586-8. **(March 1990) Confrontations — A Scientist’s Search for Alien Contact, 1st ed., Ballantine Books, 263 pp. hardcover. ISBN 0-345-36453-8. **(September 1991) Revelations : Alien Contact and Human Deception, 1st ed., Ballantine Books, 273 pp. hardcover. ISBN 0-345-37172-0. **UFO Chronicles of the Soviet Union : A Cosmic Samizdat (1992) **Forbidden Science: Journals, 1957—1969 (1992) ** Русские переводы **Жак Валле. Параллельный мир. Пер. М. Ю. Шевченко **Dr. Jacques F. Vallée — official web page **Interview: Jacques Vallée — A Man of Many Dimensions (2006) **Interview: Jacques Vallée Discusses UFO Control System with Jerome Clark (1978) **Interview: Heretic Among Heretics: — Jacques Vallée (1993) **Interview: Dr. Jacques Vallée Reveals What Is Behind Forbidden Science **Interview: Dr. Jacques Vallée (1992) **CAUS interview with Dr. Jacques Vallée **Green Egg interview with Dr. Jacques Vallée **The «Pentacle Memorandum» Including text of correspondence from Dr. Jacques Vallée (1993) **[http://www.nidsci.org/pdf/dolan.pdf Foreword to book: ''UFOs and The National Security State — Vallée] **French biography of Dr. Jacques Vallée Категория:Люди